(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a shoe construction employing straps formed of plastic material whereby separate areas of the shoe straps have different characteristics of elasticity, flexibility and rigidity. In particular, the present invention pertains to a shoe construction employing straps that extend over the shoe (either beneath or within the material of the shoe upper or over the material of the upper) and are constructed of a plastic material whereby an area of each strap connected to the shoe has greater elasticity and flexibility and lesser rigidity than a second area of each strap that connects to closure means of the shoe.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Various different types of flexible and elastic materials have been employed in the construction of shoes, both shoe soles and shoe uppers. Some of the more rigid plastic materials have been used in shoe construction, for example in shoe soles and heel counters, due to their strength properties. What is meant herein by plastic materials is plastics that go through a phase transformation from a solid to a liquid when subjected to significant heat, and are therefore capable of being molded into desired configurations.
Plastics having appreciable elasticity and flexibility characteristics would be well suited for use in the construction of shoe uppers, particularly for athletic shoes, the uppers of which are often stretched and flexed repeatedly in use. However, increased elasticity and flexibility characteristics of plastics correspondingly reduce the rigidity characteristics of plastics. Plastics having good elasticity and flexibility for use in shoe uppers typically do not have the rigidity or strength characteristics required for use in the typical construction of shoe uppers. Forming eyelets for shoe lacing or similar apertures for adjustable bands used as closures on shoes in a plastic material having significant elastic and flexibility characteristics would most likely result in the eyelets or other closure aperture being torn through the plastic material over a period of use of the shoe.